Conventionally, in order to achieve a wearing comfort while preventing the leakage of bodily waste, various efforts have been made for a disposable diaper. For example, a disposable diaper is known in which by arranging elastic members along the leg hole opening units, the pressure marks due to the elastic members do not occur easily on the body of the wearer (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, generally, such a disposable diaper often employs a structure in which another elastic member is arranged along the waistline opening unit, and the periphery of the leg hole opening units and periphery of the waistline opening unit are tightened. As a result of such a structure, the sagging of the disposable diaper can be prevented even when the disposable diaper absorbs the bodily waste, or the wearer moves actively.